User talk:El kricket
Chatlog For previous messages go to Chatlog Skin buttons Hello, you might be interested in a skin changer button set, which allows you to view what this wiki looks like under the various skins that Wikia supports (such as "monobook" which some expert users use, or "oasis" which is the standard interface if you use monobook personally, or the stripped down skins for various limited environments (such as the WAP browser). I have a more advanced example running on my test wiki w:c:fmztest If you like the buttons, you can add it to your account here by adding to /* start -- Change Skin Button "skinButtons" */ importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/skinButtons.js'); /* end -- Change Skin Button "skinButtons" */ And to and /* start -- import common JS */ importScript('User:El_kricket/common.js'); /* end -- import common JS */ -- ForestMonthZero 09:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) That is quite of an achivement! I don't think I will be using them (at least so soon)...that would interesting to show a "preview" to this wikia's users (since "testing themes" is a admins only thing) if the theme is changed or going for votes. El Krickettalk 19:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki upgrade A MediaWiki upgrade is coming our way (1.16 upgraded to 1.19). One of the wikis I administer just got upgraded, and it broke some of the style, so when this happens here, it could break some styles also. -- ForestMonthZero 09:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Onihime VS Since you like Onihime VS, I thought you'd like to know that w:c:onihime-vs has been started. You might consider asking for admin privileges there as well? -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 08:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : To ask for admin's rights, I had to contact the current admin or the creator (if not the same). I don't know... I had to read the manga again...then again, it isnt that long. : I'll check the wiki's state anyway. : -' El Kricket'talk 20:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : reply I don't mind make some edits here and there. I'm just a little pissed off how short the series was and how it ended, but right now I'm a little rusty in the editing department. Its gonna take I while until I get used to it. : -' El Kricket'talk 17:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) : Image:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png is a special Wikia file, apparently we're not to touch it, since it will break something at Wikia home control, until they have everything set up. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 06:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's part of , and can now be touched -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 08:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year And a Happy New Year to you. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 11:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Same here, have a good one Kricket! I... I am the King!Talk 14:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Quick check-up. I was just wondering, are you still there Kricket? It would be nice if you'd still be alive enough to help out! Anyways, awaiting your amendment. ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 23:26, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I'll be here on Saturday afternoon to explain why I wasn't carrying out my amendment. oh, and I AM ALIVE and i have an exame on saturday morning... so, see ya soon! El Krickettalk 12:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::No biggie, just wondering what going on as all. Good luck with the exams though! I... I am the King!Talk 19:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Geshundheit Hope you get well soon. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 03:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) One-on-One VS I see a whole set of a new kind of article (in the new Category:Battles), so I set up an Project:article wizard pageset for it. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 07:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not really up to date with the wikia, but really? VS? : okay, what about the battles with the Novas? : El Krickettalk 08:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::It was user:Iamsofakingcool's idea, and who built all of the new articles. As for the Nova battles, they've been made at Category:Nova Clash, and have been around for a while. (from when you were mostly active) -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 07:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC)